


When Sunshine Refuses to Speak

by mediumgrave



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM as a coping mechanism, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bondage, Dom!Charles, Dom/sub, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Knife Play, Knives, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, bottom!kevin, sub!Kevin, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: “Kevin, you know what happens when you don’t tell me these things, right?”“Yes sir.” Kevin said with what would be a glint in his eye if what wasn’t there was void and inky black.





	When Sunshine Refuses to Speak

Kevin has issues with speaking. Which most people wouldn’t expect from someone who is in the radio profession. Considering that his entire job was speaking. What Charles clarifies this first thought with is that Kevin has issues with letting people who love him know what he is feeling. With vulnerability. Of course his boyfriend was entitled to his privacy, but it created barriers. Not good barriers, these barriers put stops to important to stops to conversation. These were barriers that he would like to avoid.

Kevin likes to pretend that everything is fine. Which is fine, but then things like the Donovan issue happen. Where Kevin refuses to talk about the issue at hand even though he’s obviously struggling with said issue. Luckily the Donovan issue solved itself with some brilliance on Donovan’s part. Which with the issue solved, things opened up to where there was a better space to confront Kevin’s talking issue.

The way they decided to negotiate these problems were unconventional, but they were so unbelievably Kevin. Undeniably the two of them.

These negotiations just meant that Charles had to find a suitable babysitter in Desert Bluffs. 

Which he did, and Donovan would be staying there for tonight.

Because Kevin wasn’t speaking to him again. He was avoiding Charles’ questions in the way that Kevin thought was still being direct. That sad lilt that betrayed him at the end of his sentences. The way that his body didn’t follow through with his smile.

Which lead to Charles to where he was now, finishing some final preparations as he listened to the final moments of the broadcast. Double checking that everything was in place for when his beloved pulled into the driveway. He didn’t want to have to leave in the middle of a scene like this where both of their headspaces are so fragile. Kevin especially. 

“And as always, until next time Desert Bluffs, until next time.”

He sits down on the couch, and waits.

Kevin gets home a few short minutes later. Charles watches with as much neutrality as he can muster as Kevin lets out a small gasp and squeal upon seeing his boyfriend. “Oh Charles! Did you wait for me to get home? That’s so kind of you! You’re so sweet dear. Did you hear what happened at the station to-” 

Charles raises a hand to cut him off, and while Kevin still bounces with excitement he understands the message enough to be quiet for a moment. He tilts his head to the side showing the question he wants to ask, but was obedient enough not to.

"Come here Kevin."

Charles watches the way that Kevin hesitates. The way Kevin's eyes lock on the collar Charles was holding. Could feel his anxiety about what's to come, his hesitation in knowing what that meant. But, he could also see the obvious longing in the way that Kevin got on his knees in front of him. Kevin's palms resting on his thighs, thighs against his heels, and back straight and attentive.

"Good boy." Charles says softly as he plants a soft kiss to the top of Kevin's head. With this more tender moment he also places the leather collar, locking it in place to snugly fit Kevin's neck. Charles then pats on his lap, queuing Kevin to rest his head there as Charles combs his fingers in the other's hair.

"Kevin, what's been bothering you? You've been down."

"Down? Oh I hardly doubt that, I've been as full of charm and cheer as ever!"

Charles tightens his grip on Kevin's hair in warning. "Kevin."

"Yes sir?"

"One more try Kevin."

"I'm perfectly peachy, sir." 

Charles tugs sharply on Kevin's hair, pulling him up to meet his gaze, earning a shudder of breath from Kevin. "You know what happens when you don’t tell me these things, right?”

“Yes sir.” Kevin says with what would be a glint in his eye if what wasn’t there was void and inky black. Charles could tell this was Kevin pretending to be a brat. Doing his best not to show his fear of honestly talking about his emotions with Charles.

Another factor going into getting Kevin to be vulnerable was the trauma surrounding his past. This was another thing that Kevin avoided talking about. Charles had picked up bits and pieces that were dropped casually into conversation, but was still trying hard to put these pieces together. 

Fuck, Charles loved and cared for this man so fucking much. It was so hard to not simply pull Kevin into his lap and hold onto him forever and protect him. Which isn’t to say he wasn’t excited for what he was about to do Kevin, but the other urge was still there. “Safe words Kevin?” 

“Mmmm…”

That earns Kevin another harsh pull on his hair, pulling him forwards to rest his forehead against Charles’. “Kevin.”

Kevin giggles in response to the close contact and the pain, pleased by the sharp pin pricks of pain on his scalp. “Butterscotch to keep going, sandstorm to slow, and bubbles to stop.”

Charles seems mostly pleased for a second, before pulling Kevin’s head to the side by his hair and biting his ear sharply. “Who were you saying that for?”

“You sir.”

“Good boy. Now strip for me,” Charles releases Kevin’s hair placing a soft kiss to the tender soreness of Kevin’s ear.

“Yes sir.”

Charles watches the way Kevin hungrily bites his own lip before standing up and unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. It’s hard to tear his eyes away to grab the rope that he hid under one of the blankets of the couch, but that’s what he does. At least he gets to see the way Kevin’s hardening dick is so perfectly outlined by the fabric of his briefs before they are taken off too.

There was such a simple power that came from being fully clothed while your lover is vulnerably naked in front of you. Charles let this soak in for a moment as he let his eyes drift over every inch of Kevin’s imperfect and thoroughly attractive body. 

“Kneel and rest your back against the door, pet.”

“Yes sir.”

Kevin follows orders, and Charles follows Kevin to the door and sits down comfortably in front of him in another small display of the power separating them at this exact moment. “Put one of your knees up so I can tie your legs to themselves.”

“Yes sir,” Kevin says, exposing himself more thoroughly with the small change in position. And while sex wasn’t Charles’s main goal for this scene it was damn difficult to not pay attention where attention was due. 

Despite this minor distraction, Charles returns his focus to laying white rope against Kevin’s skin. Looping it around Kevin’s thighs and calves, successfully tying the two pieces of his body together. He repeats this on Kevin’s other leg, helping Kevin get his now tied legs back under him when necessary. 

“One last thing.” Charles kisses Kevin’s cheek before standing up again. He goes back to the couch and grabs a small opaque bin and a long silver bar. When he turns around again Charles couldn’t suppress the smile at seeing Kevin’s excited little squirm as he eyed what Charles was holding.

“Lean forward.” Charles says before he sits in front of Kevin again. He then places the spreader bar behind Kevin's shoulders. “Good boy, now arms up and wrists behind the bar.” Kevin complies and Charles ties his wrists to the bar before grabbing the first item from the bin.

“Oh look at you,” Charles lets out a soft breathy moan as he pushes Kevin’s shoulders back against the wall and pressing the knife he had grabbed gently against Kevin’s throat. “So open for me,” he traces Kevin’s collar bones with the cold smooth blade. “So vulnerable,” he gently guides the knife further down against Kevin’s stomach. “It’s so nice seeing you like this.”

And it was. Kevin’s breath was coming in carefully and shallowly. Charles knew that Kevin trusted him of course, and knew that he’d take great care of him, but he also knew that Kevin knew that Charles wouldn’t hesitate in the slightest before letting the knife cut Kevin's skin. But there was something in that fear and the promised kiss of the blade that was so hot and delicious for the both of them.

“Do you want me to cut you Kevin?” And Kevin nods so enthusiastically even before that question is over. “Cover your old scars in new ones made by me so that you remember just how mine you are?”

And fuck, the moan that Kevin makes in response to that hits Charles hard. The gentle “Ohhhh” that travels straight to Charles’ dick because he knows how much Kevin truly enjoys this.

Charles shifts his focus to make good on that promise, teasingly from Kevin’s stomach to his hips. There’s more pressure behind this movement leaving a red line where the knife traced. Not enough to make Kevin bleed quite yet, but enough to make Kevin shudder and gasp as Charles repeats the pressure and movement across his other hip.

“Chaarless!” Kevin draws out his name like a begging prayer and oh that gives Charles an idea for later. 

“You can wait Kevin. Or are you that desperate to bleed for me?”

“Yes! Yes I a- HMNH!” Kevin is cut short from his whining as Charles finally does place the cutting edge deep enough to get Kevin what he wants. The blade now a 16th of an inch deep in his thigh and oh- Kevin glances down and the sweet way that the blood mixes and spreads along with the white that the ropes are is heavenly. 

After the first cut is made Charles looks up, searching Kevin’s face for any sign of needing to stop. “How are you feeling, Kevin?”

Kevin looks offended that Charles even thought to ask. “Desperate for you to continue!” Charles gives him a stern look. “Butterscotch, sir.”

“Good.” Then without much warning beyond that another line is being drawn into Kevin’s skin, careful, slow, long. It’s hard to not look up from what he’s doing when he hears Kevin’s head hit the door behind him as he laughs. A laugh full of nervous adrenaline, endorphins, and arousal. But this laugh is a very good sign for Charles, it shows him that Kevin is getting into the high of the headspace that he wants him in. Not to get too technical, but it was very hot knowing that he was able to get Kevin into a headspace where he was able to feel this good.

The next stroke of the blade is just as long as the last, and it turns Kevin’s laugh into a high pitched whine. Kevin doesn’t get much of a chance to breathe in some of the relief when this stroke is done though before a smaller quicker stroke of the knife assaults his leg. Kevin’s breath comes in slow and shallow, it was so hard to remember to breathe when there was warm syrupy blood caressing his leg. 

“One more for me, you’ve done so good Kevin.” The knife inserts into skin one final time, and it’s deeper and slower and so much more. Kevin’s arms strain against the ropes and bar, his body trying desperately to find a way to counteract just how much it felt with the knife in his skin. His body was merely reacting in the same way that someone grips the sheets when being penetrated. Both are just so good and so all consuming, and oh it would feel so good to have this knife against him while having Charles deep inside of him.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Kevin groans as the blade finally pulls out and away, leaving him taking a deeper breath that his body desperately needs to release some of the tension that has been so taught. 

Charles watches Kevin breathe, satisfied with the way Kevin is lost in the moment. It’s soft simple satisfaction, and a good moment to let Kevin have this moment to sit and exist. Which means it’s a good moment to clean.

He takes a small washcloth from the bin, and wraps the bloody knife in it to be cleaned and dealt with later. He takes another separate one, and wipes the blood that has gone from Kevin’s leg onto the ground.

At this point Kevin catches wind of what Charles is doing, and pouts at him. 

Charles gives a fake pout back at Kevin before continuing his cleaning work by dabbing gently at Kevin’s leg. “Yes Kevin, I know you think it’s pretty. But I don’t either of us are ready to explain to Donovan why there is a blood stain on our doorstep.” Like the dad he is, Charles chuckles a little to himself at his little joke and fishes around in the bin again. This only makes Kevin pout more. “Hey. Don’t pout so much, I’m not near being finished with you Kevin.”

If Kevin had eyes they would have brightened at that.

Instead he squirms against the ropes in anticipation for what Charles has planned for him next.

“One last sting for your cuts though,” and Charles wipes the cuts down with an alcohol wipe that he grabbed while Kevin was busy pouting at him. Kevin hisses through his teeth, closing his eyes tight. 

Charles places the wipe back in the bin to throw away later before grabbing a handful of Kevin's hair, and pulling Kevin's head down to look at his thighs. “Aren’t you going to look at the work I did? I clean you up so you can see it and all you do is close your eyes.” Well, he cleaned him so he’d have a clean floor. But hey, this was the dom in him talking.

When Kevin looks down, there is a lot of different things. One, he’s still definitely turned on by the blood threatening to escape over the walls of skin made by the cut. “Oh Charles!” Two, Charles had cut a heart and a ‘C’ into his leg. Another sign of ownership placed over the scars that Strex had left him with.

“There. Now was that so hard?”

Kevin shakes his head. Or, well he tries to as Charles is still holding onto his hair. “No sir.”

“Good boy. I knew it wasn’t. Now turn around and rest your head on the door.”

Charles lets go of Kevin’s hair now, and watches in amusement as Kevin does what he can to turn around considering he is still very much tied up. It’s certainly possible, but it takes longer and is still a process.

After Kevin is able to do this Charles reaches around Kevin, pressing his chest against Kevin's back. He feels his soft warmth as he lets his hands gently graze Kevin’s sides. Listening and feeling Kevin’s breath change again in anticipation. Charles remains soft, fingertips gently pressing into the skin of Kevin’s chest as he toys with his nipples. Not pressing hard enough to hurt, but enough to let Kevin feel it. Kevin’s breaths are soft and joined with small breathy moans. 

“Here I tho- I thought that,” He stutters when Charles teasingly brushes over his nipples again. “You made it sound like you weren’t going to fuck me yet.”

Charles lets out a gentle laugh at that, taking the opportunity to change the gentle teasing into a harsh twist that cause Kevin to cry out in surprise. “You’re right.” Charles unwraps himself from Kevin and stands. “You’re going to take a beating for me.”

Kevin moans a deep dark, “Ohhh” in response.

“Do you want me to Kevin?” Charles is already reaching into the been as he is pretty sure that he knows the answer, but it’s always nice to hear how enthusiastic Kevin can be about these things.

“Yes sir. Butterscotch, sir. Please sir.”

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you Kevin.” Charles lets the falls of the flogger rest against Kevin’s back. A teasing promise of what was about to come.

Kevin whines. “Yes sir! Please please please si- ah!” The soft fabric is quickly taken off of his back and reconnected harshly with his shoulder.

“Such a good boy.” The flogger hits Kevin again, same shoulder and same strength behind the hit. But Charles knows that this one feels harsher. He also knows that this pain is much different than that of the knife. This one he can build up more. With a knife, of course he could go deeper, but that has its own issues. The thud was also much different than the sting in the way it bit into nerves and skin. 

There was also the fact that, with the flogger, Charles was able to push Kevin further. Knives had more limitations to their safety. Floggers had their own limitations, but were generally safer. But that bite of pain was still there, and this pain was safer to intensify and make it last that much longer. And Charles needed to push Kevin as much as he could in order for this scene to work.

For now he keeps the same slow pace and weight, watching the skin turn pink. He’s waiting for Kevin to pout at him for being boring again with the consistency. It’s proven to work in Kevin’s favor so far in the scene so he doesn’t suspect that he will stop now. 

He’s proven right when Kevin raises his head up from the door and is about to speak when the flogger comes down hard against his opposite shoulder. This causes Kevin to cry out and hit his head on the door with a soft thump. Charles waits a moment or two to hear if a safeword was needed before hearing nothing and then landing several quick and harsh strikes. The sound that Kevin makes in response is so airy and the most attractive thing Charles swears he will ever hear. So are all of the sounds that Kevin makes, but that isn’t the point. 

Charles changes speed again, this time not hitting at all. Only very gently stroking the flogger over sensitive skin in a greedy attempt to hear that beautiful noise again (and he does). Besides, he was allowed to be greedy since he was the dom right now.

That being said, this still was primarily for the man whimpering below him. 

Charles keeps alternating like this, going from the most gentle of strokes to quick and harsh without a moment’s notice. This, is just the warm up though. Just a little further, a little longer.

Then the pattern breaks. After more than five rough and harsh strokes Kevin catches on too. Charles knows this because he hears an “Oh fuuuck” under the sound of the flogger hitting flesh over and over again. It’s pretty impressive Kevin was still conscious enough to pay attention to that detail considering just how hard Charles had been trying to push him into blissful mindlessness. But that’s fine, just a little more.

The intensity doesn’t stop. In fact, Charles goes harder with it. Each thud loud and hard and hot. Kevin's toes fingers are curled, his face pressed against the door as the falls continue to hit. Again, again, again, again. It's so much for both of them. The noise, the intensity. Again, again, again.

Then, finally Kevin is under. It takes Charles a moment to tell, but when he does he places the flogger back in the bin and wraps himself around Kevin again. "Good boy Kevin, you've been so good taking everything for me." 

The sign that told Charles that Kevin was in a proper headspace? Kevin was silent. Silent, breathing, and just feeling. Still making soft noises sure, but they weren’t following the rhythm of the hits anymore. They were more afterthoughts, more mindless, less done on purpose or because he was expected to. Kevin was prone to filling any silence he could. Whether that be everyday communication or sex. This is one of the reasons why trying to have a conversation about feelings and other important things with Kevin was so hard. He didn't give himself enough space to think.

Charles places soft kisses to Kevin’s raw and sensitive shoulders. He runs his hands down Kevin’s sides and to his thighs, gently brushing over the still fresh cuts earning a soft hiss from Kevin. “Can you take one more thing for me?” He waits patiently for Kevin to register what he asked, continuing touches that were much too gentle for someone so turned on.

Kevin nods, too far gone to say much other than “Mhm.” Which again, was what Charles had wanted. 

“Good boy Kevin.” Charles pets Kevin’s hair gently, and presses a kiss to his neck. “Would you like me inside of you?”

Kevin nods again, a lazy grin on his face which reassured Charles that everything was still going well for both of them. “Which word Kevin?” He asks just to be sure. He knew that it would bring Kevin a little out of this headspace, but there was a delicate balance to these things. 

“Mmm… Butterscotch sir.” Kevin giggles afterwards, as if this question was absurd. Or perhaps he was simply content with the situation. Either really worked for Charles.

“Good, I’m going to be rough with you. I’m going to make sure you scream as you cum for me.”

Kevin giggled again, his feet clenching and unclenching in a way to show happiness. “Yes sir. Butterscotch sir.” That, or in anticipation. Both, probably. 

With the check in being made, Charles adjusts their positions. He focuses on Kevin first considering he was the one who was in a floaty headspace and also still very much tied up. Charles pulls him away from the door, then gently pushes Kevin so that his face is down against the tile. It would have been much hotter to do that rougher, sure, but Charles didn’t want to cause a head injury. He’d just have to roughly shove Kevin face down into the bed or couch as he fucked him at another time.

He shuffled through the bin one final time, the particular things he wanted had settled to the bottom of the bin with everything moving in and out. From Kevin’s point of view there was some shuffling, the sound of a zipper, the sound of a package being ripped open, the pop of a lid being opened, a moment, the same pop noise but in reverse for a lid being closed. Then, he loses focus on sound because there is a hand on his waist and there’s something wet being pressed against him.

Charles teases him with with long slow wet strokes of a finger. A slow brushing of skin that the sensation of is so much for being so little. Anticipation, foreplay, and the promise of this turning into something hard and rough make every touch feel intense. Kevin whines as the pattern changes, Charles stroking up and down his hole but still not in. 

The pressure changes, and he’s still not inside of him. Just firm against him and it’s a promise of what is to come but it’s doing so much but not enough. Kevin swears, the sound amplified slightly buy the sound vibrating off of the cold tile beneath him. 

“What was that Kevin?”

Kevin whines again, but louder. Charles slides his non occupied hand down Kevin’s back and up again to grip his ass, drawing a moan from Kevin.  
“So impatient.” 

“Yes si- Fuuuuck.”

Finally. Finally, Charles was pushing a finger slowly into Kevin and it’s still not rough and fast but it’s finally more than teasing strokes. He can feel every nerve, every inch of skin as the finger slowly goes over each one. Then, he feels the rest of Charles hand connects with his backside and it’s such a small thing but it’s insanely attractive to know how much more could be inside of him. Then he thinks about Charles cock fully inside of him instead of the one finger inside of him now and oh Smiling God he absolutely can’t wait for that.

But he does wait because Charles is still slowly fucking him in and out with one finger and he’s trying so hard to not beg and just get lost in this feeling again. He wants Charles so much though, all of his boyfriend stretching him out, all of him filling him up in the best way. He's so lost in these thoughts he almost doesn't notice the second finger now pressing against his entrance. Almost being the key word here because he's still sensitive beyond belief.

He definitely feels it when the second finger is entering him just as slowly as the first. It’s so hard to remember to breathe when so much of him is focused on this one feeling. He feels and he waits and then still so slow he’s being scissored open. Being made to feel every stretch, slow and methodical and it just reminds him of how empty he is at this exact moment. He can feel the air against lube making him feel cold and he wants to be filled with the warmth of Charles’ cock. 

Then suddenly there’s nothing in him at all and he doesn’t know whether to whine or to be ecstatic about what is to come. He waits as another pop reverse-pop combo echos with his heightened senses and-

He doesn’t really get much time to think after that.

Charles is pushing into him, still slow and wet, but it’s the more that Kevin needs. He breathes slow as the final stretch is being made, and finally Charles is completely in him and Kevin moans loud.

“Ready, Kevin?”

“Please, butterscotch s- sir!” Kevin’s cut off by the fact that he can’t remember how to breathe because Charles is pushing his head into the ground. The cut off of air makes his head swim and suddenly Charles is moving faster and harsher and ohhh. 

It’s rough and he can still feel every nerve feeling so good. Except this time its all of them at once instead of one by one and it’s perfect. Every inch of his walls felt good and used and still pleasantly stretched. Then there’s every slam of hips against his ass. It’s like punishment and a spanking that wasn’t part of this scene, but it feels nice. Every slam that hits moves his whole body with every pound, and there’s nothing he can do but take every inch of Charles inside of him. 

He’s lost and floaty again, and feeling the shiver of pleasure run up his spine and down his arms. It’s warm and hot, every single part of him. Even the cold tile against his face felt nice and arousing when accompanied with his boyfriend slamming into him from behind. There’s also fingertips digging into his hips now and that feels so nice paired with every other roughness. The pin pricks of his fingers digging into hips that were sensitive to touch under any normal circumstance. It hurt, and Kevin could imagine if Charles dug in just a little more blood leaking out from under his finger tips and down to his cock and he moans.

He feels like a wire pulled tight and there’s no sign of release and it’s so nice but that release would feel so nice after being stretched so far. It’s a lot in the same way that the flogging was a lot, that the knife was a lot. It’s so much and there’s a phantom sense of tears in his eye sockets. But it’s okay, he’s being taken care of, he knows this in the back of his head despite every overwhelming feeling that is currently happening.

Charles has a lot to focus on here, and it’s hard to pick just one aspect of this to zone in on. There’s the gorgeous breath and noises that Kevin makes and has been making. Each note going from the air straight to his dick in sharp waves of pleasure. There’s the slight jiggle of Kevin’s skin that moves when he moves from not being skinny, but not fat either. But that delicious amount of curve that looked so good when impacted. That, and being inside of him, was an obvious source of focus. That was the main thing begging for his attention right now. He wants to feel Kevin squeeze around him and take him in, and oh Kevin’s been doing so good with that. So obedient and receiving, and Charles is going to milk that for all of its worth.

If Kevin could pay attention to anything else at this moment he’d notice how Charles’ breathing was coming in shorter and with much more noise. Granted, fucking his boyfriend senseless was a lot of physical exertion. Also granted, it felt so fucking good feeling his warmth and feeling his tightness around him. 

Then one of Charles’ hands moves down from Kevin’s hip down to his cock and Kevin moans loud at that. The general warm airy heat very quickly feels more liquid and is covering everything. Everything is finally enough and good and if he wasn’t tied up he’d be rutting into Charles’ hand to chase the feeling more but he can’t. He’s under Charles’ complete control and domination and that thought is so fucking good. 

Thats the thought that shoves him over the edge. The thought of Charles choosing when and how he goes over the edge, dictating when he finally gets to cum. Then the warmth spreads to his head and he can’t imagine anything else other than how good this all feels and how much it is, and he thinks he hears himself scream. 

He’s oversensitive now, which is hot in it’s own way. But also after being held so taught for so long it’s not quite pleasant when Charles pulls out of him just as slow as he entered. Not to tease this time, but to make sure that a sudden pull away wouldn’t be too much sensation for Kevin. 

“I’m going to untie you now, okay?” 

Kevin nods a little, and lays still as Charles unties him. It’s cold now, and so vastly different from the warmth and everything he felt. Cold, and there’s so little sensation or contact. It’s startling in it’s own way and oh what he wouldn’t give to be able to cuddle the hell out of Charles at this exact moment. It’s cold and lonely and he feels sad. 

Charles is going as fast as he can while being safe, but he does finally get everything undone. Kevin flops over to his side, knees and neck tired from holding his weight for so long.

Charles chuckles, it was kind of sweet and cute seeing Kevin like this. “Alright sunshine, can you stand?” 

Kevin nods again, and slowly stands up. He immediately shuffles to Charles, holding his arm. This was better, less cold and more safe. 

Charles kisses his head and leads the two of them to their bedroom. It was a little difficult to lay down at first with Kevin not wanting to let go even for a second, but the two of them manage. Kevin lays with his head in Charles’ chest breathing in his love and sweetness. 

They lay like that for a good while, and Charles is starting to dose when he hears Kevin speaking.

“Charles?”

“Yes sunshine?”

Kevin hesitates a second before shifting so he could look at Charles while he spoke to him. “I’ve… been sad.”

Charles nods, he had figured as much. It was bittersweet hearing Kevin say it out loud. Charles was proud of Kevin for telling him, and was glad that the scene they had completed gave him a chance to do so, but it still hurt to know Kevin was hurt. “Yeah.” 

“I’ve just been remembering things about… About an old employer and viewing them in a new way that I hadn’t then. I loved everything about them, but now it’s not deliriously happy to think about and it’s been… Sad.” 

“Well, I don’t know what that all is like. But, you telling me means a lot to me Kevin.” He meets Kevin’s lips with his own and kisses him softly. “Thank you.”

Kevin doesn’t smile, because he’s tired. A little sad, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

“Do I get a reward tomorrow?”

“Of course Kevin.”


End file.
